Stolen Halo
by forgetablelove
Summary: Draco Malfoy squinted up at Ginny Weasley. The sky behind her looked like the aurora borealis with the flasting lights of every color imaginable making her glow...


Draco Malfoy squinted up at Ginny Weasley. The sky behind her looking like the aurora borealis with the flashing lights of ever color imaginable making her glow. A small, but definate shape, formed what looked like a halo above her head. She looked like an angel. She made a beautiful angel. But the look on her angelic face was anything but serene. It was concerned, though Draco had no clue why she was concerned.

Draco's body was racked with pain. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to gain something that resembled control. Opening his eyes, with the pain still present, he noticed the lightening had changed.

"Ginny," he asked in a soft voice, "who stole your halo?"

_Two Months Earlier_

One night, as Ginny laid in her silent room, she mused about what Draco was all about. No one really knew Draco, Ginny knew. No one wanted to or took the time to know him. He was just here, but no one wanted him here. _Do I even want him here?_ she asked herself. _No,_ she answered uncertainly.

The door slowly opened and Ginny sighed. She guessed it was Hermione returning from her late night rendezvous with Ron, but she didn't whisper a hello as she normally did. She didn't get into her bed either, instead the person who had entered the room, crept silently over to Ginny's bed. When the person stood beside her, she knew exactly who her late night visitor was. Draco Malfoy stood beside her bed. "You git, leave!" she whispered the scream to him.

"Do you really want me too?" he asked in his smooth as silk voice.

She was thankful it was dark and she couldn't see him because she was able to whispered, "Yes, leave!" honestly.

Instead of heeding her words, he pulled back her covers and slid in her bed next to her. She was tore between screaming and wrapping her arms around him. His body heat made the bed much warmer and with him in the bed, she felt safer. She didn't feel so alone. She was, nonetheless, scared of the fact she wasn't scare of him. "Get out," she whispered, but there was no longer any truth to her words.

"Why, Weasleyette?" he asked. She felt one of his arms fall over her and pull her against him. She didn't push away. "No one else will ever know." He dropped a featherlike kiss on her neck. His hand slid over nightclothes sending shivers down her spine.

"Leave," she all but whined. "Please."

"Or what?" he whispered in her ear as his mouth hovered over yours.

"Or... Or..." She found shouldn't couldn't form a coherent threat to make him leave and she really didn't want to. She wanted him. "Damn," she whispered out loud instead.

She could feel him smirking as he lowered his mouth the rest of the way.

For months their relationship continued with his nightly visits while Hermione was away. No one ever did find out, or they would have told Ginny. She could hardly believe they had kept it a secret as long as they had. No one commented on being their change of behavior toward each other, their talks, or their happier moods. No one noticed or no one cared. Ginny was thankful that Hermione never noticed another person in Ginny's bed when she came in earlier than expected and never said anything as Draco was leaving.

Ginny was surprised how far way it could feel to be when she sat right next to Draco. She longed to touch him in someway, for some kind of contact, but the only thing she got was empty distance. The distance could seem so much wider than it was between two people that longed so much touch. The distance, that was so little, seemed as much as an ocean's length. Draco to be taking the distance as hard or have the same longing to touch to her as she did he. Or else, he hid it well.

During a routine meeting, Lupin announced their next move. "We are going to be going to Hogwarts. We think, but we don't know for sure, that the Death Eaters has invaded and are trying to... with lack of a better word, brainwash, the students still attending. This will be a fairly straightforward assignment, who wants to go?"

Everyone looked at each other. This was the first time an "assignment" had been so clearly up for grabs.

"I'll go," Draco volunteered immediately.

The adults looked at each other. "We have to trust him eventually," McGonagall reasoned.

"Fine," Lupin agreed, though reluctantly.

After a moment of pause, Ginny said, "I'll go."

Again, everyone looked at each other, but mainly they looked at Ginny's parents. "Fine," Ginny's mum said but with more reluctance than Lupin.

Ginny grinned. "Thanks, Mum! Anyone want to come with us?"

Everyone shook their heads with unbelieving looks on their faces.

"So, I guess, that settles it. You leave tomorrow," Lupin said with hesitance. Everyone left the meeting room except Draco and Ginny.

"So you want to go on a mission me do you?" Draco asked her in an arrogant tone.

Smiling over at him, she said, "So much better to be alone." She leaned across the dividing distance and kissed him. "See you tonight."

That night, while Ginny was laying in his arms, Draco whispered, "You know you could be going on a mission with the enemy."

She shook her head. "No. I'm going on the mission with you. You're not the enemy."

He didn't respond to her faith in him for a moment. Then, suddenly, he moved so he was covering her body was his and his face was directly in front of hers. His beautiful, fathomless silver eyes still held her still when she was in his undivided attention. "How do you know?"

She grinned at him. "I saved you."

He started to laugh, because he knew she was kidding. She saw, though, in his eyes, that he might think she was right. "Draco," she whispered, reaching up to touch his face ever so slightly. "You didn't need saving."

Instead of responding, he kissed and rolled out of bed and left. Suddenly the room felt hold and empty. She wondered why he had left so abruptly.

The mission, that was suppose to be a strightforward assignment, a safe assignment, turned into a trap. Hogwarts was the home of many Death Eaters. Luckily, Polyjuice potion was given to them before they left or else Draco and Ginny would have died upon entering. But the Polyjuice potion could only last so long, and soon they found themselves in a Death Eater camp as Draco Malfoy, the traitor, and Ginny Weasley of the Order of the Phoenix. The fact they couldn't Disapparate in Hogwarts didn't help matters either. They had to fight their way out to the fields literally. Once out on the fields, Bellatrix, who seemed to be in charge and the only one who was able to follow them all the way, shot the harmful spell directly at Ginny. If it had hit her, she wouldn't have been able to escape. Immobilized in fear, she watched as the spell came toward her, but a second before it hit her, someone pushed her out way. Quickly, she shot a Stunning spell at Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters she saw running out of the castle doors and cast a quick spell to call the Order for help which she was taught that morning.

She fell next to Draco as the other memebers of the Order Apparated around her. "Draco, damn it, wake up!" she screamed in his face. When she shook him his head lolled back. She cursed again, feeling tears well up in her face. Vaguly she heard the spells being cast around her and the shield being conjured over her and Draco.

"Leave him, Ginny!" Lupin yelled from beyond the shield, obviously thinking Draco was dead.

"He's not dead!" she screamed.

"Go! You're hurt!" Lupin yelled back, ignoring her words.

Just when she was about the scream back, Draco's eyes fluttered open, then closed again quicky. "Draco!" She shook him again.

His eyes opened slightly again. "Ginny," he asked in a low voice, "who stole your halo?"

She laughed, and leaned down to kiss him gently. "You stole my halo," she whispered into his ear. Then, without a yell of warning to the others, she Disapparated with Draco in her arms. When she Apparated in 12 Grimmauld she allowed herself to black out, while still holding Draco.


End file.
